Artie-Tina Relationship
The Tina-Artie Relationship is the romantic relationship between Tina and Artie. Overview Tina and Artie were friends long before joining Glee. Upon seeing the notice board, it was Tina who helped Artie sign up, due to his being unable to reach the sign-up sheet in his wheelchair. Artie and Tina began to show a mutual attraction to one another, with Tina having imme nse respect for Artie being handicapped and yet not letting it stop him from living his life. Artie meanwhile feels a kinship with Tina, because of her stutter. After a date together in Wheels Tina admits that her stutter is fake, which disappointed and angers Artie, who breaks off the relationship. Afterwards, it appears the two of them have remained friends (although not as close as before as Tina is not seen push Artie in his chair), as there has been no obvious ill-will between the pair. Later, Artie becomes a bit sexist and doesn't treat her well, which leads to her "going over the edge", but the two make up and kiss for a second time. Episodes For Tina can often be seen pushing Artie's wheelchair around most of the time, even appearing together before the Glee Club even began. Pilot Tina and Artie sign up together, due to him being unable to reach the sign-up sheet. During the song Don't Stop Believing, Tina spins Artie around in his wheelchair so he is able to join in with them. Wheels At the beginning of the episode Tina is seen staring at Artie tying his shoelaces. Also, at some point in the song Dancing With Myself Artie leans over and stares at Tina. When the Glee Club is forced by Mr. Schuester to use wheelchairs, Tina's respect grows and at last the two go on a date, which accumulates with a kiss- albeit it ending in a confession by Tina that puts their new found relationship on hold due to hurt feelings. The Power of Madonna After realizing his mistreatment of Tina as a girl, Artie apologizes to her and asks her out to which she accepts with a kis s. 'Somebody To Love Music Video' Towards the end of the video, Artie looks over at Tina and gives her a small wave. 'Preggers' After Mr. Schuester gives Tina the solo Tonight, Artie looks over and gives Tina a proud smile. 'Acafellas' After Dakota Stanley kicks Artie out of Glee Club. Tina immediatly quits with him even though Dakota had not insulted her. Dream On Tina tries to help Artie achieve his dream of becoming a dancer by including him in her tap dancing work. Tina holds up Artie when he is walking on the crutches and apologizes when he stumbles. They later kiss by the bus and Tina presents Artie with research that may help him with his condition. After Artie realizes he will probably never walk again, he tells Tina he doesn't want to embarrass her and she picks Mike Chang as Artie's replacement. Artie looks on sadly as Tina and Mike dance together. Journey They often holding hands, like in Somewhere Over The Rainbow, and before To Sir, With Love Artie and Tina look at each other when Artie mentions that, a year ago, he had never kissed a girl. Also in To Sir, With Love they sing together. Episodes Against Wheels Artie is very upset that Tina lied about her stutter. The Power of Madonna Artie finally forgives Tina for her previous confession of her fake stutter but quickly follows this with a rude comment to which Tina gets extremely angry about. For much of the episode, he is misogynistic towards her. 'Behind The Scenes' Kevin McHale and Jenna Ushkowitz and both have confirmed in interviews that they think Tina and Artie will get together. Kevin McHale also mentioned that Tina and Artie's kiss was Artie's first kiss. It is unknown if it was also Tina's first kiss. Quotes "I would get down on one knee if I could." ''Artie, Power Of Madonna ''"I really admire you, Artie. I had no idea how difficult this was." Tina, Wheels "H-H-How did it happen? You don't talk about it much." ''Tina, Wheels ''"My mom and I got in a really bad car accident when I was eight. She was fine but I've been in the chair ever since. But I want to be very clear.. I still have the use of my penis." Artie, Wheels "I think the way I was objectifying Tina may have sent her over the edge." ''Artie, Power Of Madonna ''"My eyes are up here! I am person with feelings, get out of my grill! My growing feminism will cut you in half like the righteous blade of equality!" Tina, Power Of Madonna "From the get-go Artie & Tina's drama has been more serious as opposed to the superficial stuff of fighting over leads in glee. I think that''s the good thing about the show -- we portray the different kinds of relationships. I feel like Artie & Tina are the Cory & Topanga of Glee. They’ll always be together." ''Kevin McHale ''"How is that a bad thing? Maybe if we seem more dangerous, people will stop flushing my glasses down the toilet." ''Artie, Bad Reputation ''"No you sound good, I sound like someone just put tap shoes on a horse and shot it." ''Artie, Dream On ''" I can't believe I just bought tap shoes!" ''Artie, Dream On Category:Relationships Category:Artie Abrams Category:Tina Cohen-Chang